<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pakagat Nga by chandae_sundae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104527">Pakagat Nga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandae_sundae/pseuds/chandae_sundae'>chandae_sundae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Biting, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandae_sundae/pseuds/chandae_sundae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gusto lang naman ni Jongdae kumain ng burger, pero syempre andyan yung epal este boyfriend niya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pakagat Nga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andyan sila ngayon sa kwarto ni Chanyeol, na nasa lapag ;nakasandal ang likuran sa kama, habang si Jongdae naman ay nakahiga sa kama. Normal na araw lang naman ngayon, palagi naman nila itong ginagawa para maka "catch-up" sa isa't isa. </p><p>Sinundo kanina ni Chanyeol si Jongdae sa tapat ng Jollibee na may dala-dalang supot na puno ng pakain, pang merienda nila habang magkasama sila sa maghapon. At ngayon andito na sila, si Jongdae na nanonood ng mga video mula sa youtube habang si Chanyeol naman kanina pa mura ng mura dahil sa nilalaro niya sa kanyang cellphone. </p><p>"Chanyeol yang bunganga mo kanina pa ha!" Sabi ni Jongdae na may kasamang irap, alam niyang hindi ito nakikita ni Chanyeol pero kailangan eh. "Pwede naman kaseng maglaro ng tahimik." Kahit galit si Jongdae kay Chanyeol, susubuan niya pa din ito ng fries kase magmumukhang kawawa ang jowa niya. </p><p>Tinanggap naman ni Chanyeol ang fries ng may malawak ng ngiti, "Sige na po, di na ako magmumura," Sabi ni Chanyeol at lumingon kay Jongdae upang mabigyan ito ng mukhang nagpipigil ng tawa. </p><p> </p><p>Halos tatlong oras na silang ganito, nasa kanya-kanyang mundo. Dahil naubos na nila ang french fries at nagugutom na naman si Jongdae, naisipan niyang kumain ng burger. Kinuha niya sa ito mula sa supot, tiniklop ang balot upang di na matakpan ang nasabing pagkain. </p><p>Ninanamnam ni Jongdae ang bawat kagat mula sa burger niya. Iba pa din talaga pag galing Jabe. "Dae," Di naman niya ito pinansin, alam niya na ang mangyayari eh kaya hayaan niyo ng namnanim niya ang kanyang burger. "Dae, pakagat naman oh." </p><p>Binigyan niya lamang ng masamang tingin si Chanyeol, at kumagat muli sa kanyang burger. "Jongdae, sige naaa," nangkukulit na si Chanyeol "tsaka ako naman ang nagbayad nyan diba." at ngayon si Chanyeol naman ang nagbigay ng isang matamis na ngiti. </p><p>Napaka sarcastic talaga ng jowa niya, ang sarap saktan. Pinagiisipan naman ni Jongdae, kung papakagatin niya ang nasabing jowa sa kanyang pinaka mamahal ng burger. Kung bibigyan niya ito, hindi naman siya mabubusog pero pag di niya ito bibigyan, magu-guilty naman siya. </p><p>Huli na ang lahat, hindi na namalayan ni Jongdae ang plinaplano ng jowa. Habang nagiisip si Jongdae ng malalim, ay hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang kamay na may hawak hawak ng burger at sinunggaban ito. </p><p>Ba-baket na ngalahati ang kanyang burger?</p><p>"Park Chanyeol ang sabi mo kagat, baket kinalahati mo yung burger ko!!" padabog na sabi ni Jongdae, nagpipigil naman si Chanyeol ng tawa dahil puno ng burger ang kanyang bibig, sana mabulunan ka ang sabi ni Jongdae sa kanyang isip. </p><p>Hindi pa rin tapos ang pag tawa ni Chanyeol, lumevel up pa ito, ngayon ay maykasama na itong pag hampas. "Oh kawawa naman ang baby Jongdae." Tina asan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang boses, bine-baby talk. Hindi na natutuwa si Jongdae, pikon na kung pikon. </p><p>"Oh sayo na yan." binigay na ni Jongdae ang kalahati ng burger, at bumalik na lang sa panonood. Nabigla naman si Chanyeol, dahil hindi niya inaasahang maba-badtrip sa kanya ito. "Jongdae, alam mo namang mahal kita diba." matamis na sabi ni Chanyeol, hindi naman ito pinansin ng binata subalit sinaksak niya na lang ang earphones niya. "Ewan ko sayo." Sabay irap ni Jongdae. </p><p>Tumabi na si Chanyeol sa nobyo, "Ano yang pinapanood mo?" tanong niya at di pa rin siya pinapansin. Humiga na lang siya at niyakap si Jongdae, buti na lang at hindi ito inalis ni Jongdae pero di pa rin siya pinapansin. </p><p>Dinikit ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mukha sa mukha ni Jongdae, nahihirapan man siya ay kailangan niya pa ring humingi ng pasensya. "Sorry na kase kinalahati ko yung burger mo." habang sinabi ito ni Chanyeol ay kanya ding kinuha ang cellphone ng nobyo, kasama ang earphones. </p><p>Hindi pa din siya pinapansin, hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang pisnge nito at nagpipigil naman ng ngiti si tanga. Namumula na si Jongdae pero di pa din siya magpapatalo, di naman niya kase kasalanan. </p><p>At nagpaulan na ng halik si Chanyeol sa mukha ng kanyang nobyo, paraan niya ng pag so-sorry. Mula sa noo, sa mag kabilang pisnge, sa ilong at hanggang sa labi. Marupok na kung marupok pero kinikilig na kase si Jongdae "Sige na nga." Sabi ni Jongdae, at hinalikan ang pisnge ni Chanyeol. </p><p>"Papalitan ko na lang yung burger mo." pabalik na sabi ni Chanyeol at nanatili silang nakahiga, magkayakap, nag lalagay ng mga halik sa mukha.</p><p>Ayos na sana ang lahat nang biglang naisipang kagatin ni Chanyeol ang pisnge na kanyang nobyo. Hindi naman madiin yung kagat eh, parang sinubo niya lang yung buong pinge. Pano ba naman kase ang cute cute kiligin ni Jongdae. </p><p>Pumipiglas na si Jongdae habang si Chanyeol ay tuwang tuwa. Hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang yakap "Bat mo ko iiwan ha, di mo na ba ako mahal." Sabi ni Chanyeol habang nagpopout. "Kakagatin mo uli ako eh!" sigaw ni Jongdae. </p><p>At bago pa tuluyang makatakas si Jongdae ay bigla siyang hinila ni Chanyeol. Napaupo siya sa pagitan ng mga mahahabang binti ni Chanyeol, ang kanyang likod naman ay nakasandal sa dibdib ng kanyang jowa. "Eto naman, nakikipagharutan lang naman ako sayo." pabulong nasabi ni Chanyeol sa kaliwa ng tenga ni Jongdae. </p><p>Natameme na si Jongdae, namumula pa. Ano na ang gagawi niya. "Dun ka nga, kakagatin mo na naman ako eh." Sabi ni Jongdae ng may kaunting kaba. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay ni Jongdae, at gamit ang kanyang ka ang kamay ay pinulupot niya ang mga ito. Grabe ang lake talaga ng kamay ni Chanyeol. </p><p>Nilagay ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mukha sa pagitan ng kaliwa ng balikat at ulo ni Jongdae, damang dama ni Jongdae ang bawat pag hinga ni Chanyeol. "Ang talitalino talaga ng boyfriend ko." Sabay ang pag kagat ni Chanyeol sa leeg ni Jongdae. Dumaing naman ng sakit si Jongdae. </p><p>Pagkalipas ng ilang segundo ay inalis na din ni Chanyeol ang kagat. "Kiss ko na lang yung kinagat ko para gumaling na." Sabi ni Chanyeol, pero bakit kinakabahan si Jongdae. </p><p>Oo, hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang kinagat niya sa leeg ni Jongdae. Di lang hinalikan, may pag dila at pagsipsip pa. Dama niya ang ilong ni Chanyeol na inaamoy ang kanyang leeg at narinig niya din ang mahina ng tawa neto, siguro nakangiti din ito. Nanghihina na si Jongdae at di niya na kayang pumiglas sa hawak ni Chanyeol. </p><p>"Yeol, tama na kase." Hindi na kayang lakasan ni Jongdae ang kanyang boses. At andoon pa din ang bibig ni Chanyeol sa kanyang leeg, nag iiwan ng mga lila at pulang pasa. Pinipilit ni Jongdae na huwag umungol. Hanggang sa bumaba ang mga labi ni Chanyeol sa balikat ni Jongdae, gamit ang kanyang kaliwang kamay ay kanyang hinawi ang suot na pantaas ni Jongdae. Makikita ang mga iniwan ni Chanyeol na asul at berdeng pasa. </p><p>Mukhang madadagdagan na naman ang koleksyon ni Jongdae at galing lahat yon kay Chanyeol.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>